Keeping it real
by sassymouse
Summary: Stella is an ordinary girl. She is in her first year of middle school, about to move into the second. But she is really unpopular and has no friends. But one day, four characters from Litwaks Arcade come to her rescue (you know who they are). Can these four unlikely friends help Stella earn the popularity and friedns she craves and deserves.


"All clear, the arcade's closed!" Yuni yelled. In _Fix-it Felix Jr._, Felix helped Ralph out of the mud puddle.

"Good job, Ralph!" The handyman praised as Ralph wiped the mud off his clothes.

"Not bad, yourself," He replied. "So, what should we do?" Ralph asked.

"Tappers?" Felix shrugged. Ralph agreed and they headed for the trailer that took them out of the game. In a few minutes, they were at Game Central Station. Ralph and Felix were about to walk through the entrance when there was a loud beep and red lights flashed. Ralph groaned loudly as the Surge Protector appeared.

"Step aside sir, random security check," The surge protector said.

"Seriously, every time!" Ralph complained.

"Please try to control your temper," The Surge Protector answered, plainly. "Name?"

"Mario," Ralph lied.

"Name?" Surge asked again.

"Wreck-it Ralph," Ralph muttered.

"Where are you headed?"

"Tappers,"

"Where are you coming from?"

"Fix-it Felix Jr.,"

"Anything to declare?"

"Stop popping up every time I want to go somewhere!" Ralph yelled just loud enough that some nearby people stared at him. Felix looked embarrassed.

"Proceed," Surge finished and he disappeared. Ralph and Felix continued towards Tappers.

"Ralph, you shouldn't be so hard on him," Felix said.

"Hey, how would you feel if someone kept trying to stop you every time you wanted to get into your game or have a root beer?" Ralph asked his friend. Felix didn't reply, so Ralph figured that he agreed with him. They came to Tappers.

"Don't go in, yet," Felix told Ralph. "Let's wait for Tammy and Vanellope."

They waited for about twenty minutes and were beginning to get worried when Calhoun and Vanellope arrived on Calhoun's cruiser. Vanellope hopped off and jumped into Ralphs arms. "That was so fun, Ralph, you have **got **to try riding on that thing," Vanellope told her friend.

"No way, I'd break it with my weight," Ralph said, patting his stomach. Calhoun nodded in agreement.

"Sorry we're late. I did the Random Roster Race right after the arcade closed so I'd have more time with you guys," Vanellope explained. "I won, and it turns out, Sarge was watching me the whole time."

"That's right," Calhoun said to Ralph. "I think I'm getting attached to 'Little Miss President Cavity'." She walked over to her husband and playfully pulled his hat over his eyes. Felix chuckled and put it back in place. Calhoun then scooped Felix up and kissed him, passionately. Vanellope made vomiting noises, which Ralph laughed at.

"Hey, enough with the mushy stuff, I'm thirsty," Vanellope pointed towards Tappers. Calhoun put Felix down on the ground again and the four of them set of for Tappers. Suddenly, there were more beeps and red lights.

"Name?"

"Were you even listening earlier?" Ralph grunted, face palming himself.

**WIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIR**

The four friends walked into tappers after Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun broke up an argument between Ralph and Surge.

"For the last time, I was waving at Clyde!" Ralph argued with Felix.

"You waved right into Surge's stomach!" Felix retorted. Calhoun stepped between them.

"Will you two just can it so we can have our drinks?" The sergeant broke them up and led them to their table. Vanellope was already there.

"I'm buying tonight," Calhoun insisted, walking to the counter.

"Hey, Ralph, please tell me what you were saying to Surge when Felix covered my ears?" Vanellope asked.

"I said…"

"**Ralph**!" Felix hissed, digging the wrecker in the ribs. The three just sat in silence for a while before Calhoun returned with the root beer and passed them around.

"Hey, Felix, I bet you I can drink the whole cup in one gulp. How much do you bet?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph, you're teaching Vanellope how to gambol!" Felix scolded.

"Fine, I'll stop! Well, how was racing today?" Ralph asked Vanellope.

"Well, I won a whole bunch of races. You should have seen Taffyta's face when she was in the lead, then I glitched past her just as she was about to cross the finish line, she looked like hard boiled candy because she was burning with anger. Vanellope laughed.

"What about you, Tammy?" Felix asked.

"Well, same old really, shooting cy bugs all day, Markowski wearing two suits of armour ,because he wet the first suit, and some player, if you could call him that, kept shooting the people on his side!" She told them. Meanwhile, Vanellope had finished her root beer and was shaking herself about, pretending to be drunk. Ralph chuckled at her horseplay until Felix told him not to encourage her. After everyone had finished their root beer, they all discussed what game they should go to.

"I vote Mega Man," Ralph said.

"I wanna go to Sonic's game!" Vanellope protested.

"How about Bubble Bobble?" Felix suggested.

"I'm for Mortal Combat," Calhoun said. It was clear that none of them agreed with each other, so they decided to settle this the easy way. Ralph put his root beer glass in the middle of the table.

"I'm gonna spin it. Whoever the front points at gets to pick the game." Ralph spun the glass. It spun in circles for about ten seconds. It finally stopped and it was pointing at… Ralph.

"That's not fair! You figured out how to make it stop at you," Vanellope pouted.

"The glass never lies," Ralph told her. Now that it was settled, the four friends left Tappers. They rode down the tunnel in the trailer and were about to enter the station when (you guessed it) beeps and red light appeared **again**.

"Names?" Surge asked. Ralph looking like he was going to blow his top.

"**Wreck-it**..." But Ralph realised something. "Did you say names?" Ralph asked.

"Yes. I want the names of all four of you to make sure I have the right people," Surge explained.

"For what?" Felix asked.

"Names?" Surge said again.

"Wreck-it Ralph," Ralph said.

"President Vanellope Von Schweetz,"

"Fix-it Felix Jr.,"

"Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun,"

"Yep, you're on my list," Surge said. All four looked confused.

"Apparently, you're supposed to go to the Code Room in Game Central Station. It controls every game," Surge explained.

"Why?" Calhoun asked.

"Doesn't say," Surge replied. "But, I'll take you there." Surge led the four to the information box at the centre of Game Central Station. They went into the box that said 'Next Window Please'. None of them had ever seen it in use before. Surge opened the door and let them inside the booth. After they were in he shut the door. It was cramped in the booth, especially with Ralph in there.

"Ouch! Hey, Stinkbrain, you're standing on my foot!" Vanellope complained.

"I have my own problems. Tamora's squashed right next to me," Ralph argued.

"Speak for yourself! I guess you've never heard of a bath, because you smell like a cy-bug in Markowski's armour only a lot worse and it's making my eyes burn," Calhoun retorted.

"I'm a little claustrophobic!" Felix winced. Surge squeezed into the middle of the struggling group and reached towards the ground. He pulled on a small knob and a trapdoor opened. He disappeared inside and signalled for the others to follow him. Felix went in first, then Ralph followed (sort of) Ralph got stuck halfway down so his top half was with Vanellope and Calhoun and his lower half was with Surge and Felix.

"Ugh!" Vanellope groaned. She started to push Ralph, hoping that he would go through. "Sarge, a little help, here?"

"Fix-it, Surge, pull!" Calhoun called down as she started pushing Ralph. Below, Felix and Surge began pulling Ralphs legs while Ralph repeatedly said 'ouch'. Finally, Ralph budged and he tumbled down the gap. Vanellope and Calhoun followed. Ralph laid face first on the ground

"Where's Felix?" Vanellope asked, glancing around. Suddenly, there was some muffled grumbling somewhere. It was coming from Ralph, who was still on the floor. Vanellope, Calhoun and Surge helped Ralph get up. Felix was on the ground, slightly squished. Calhoun helped her husband up. Felix was certainly flat.

"I can fix it," Felix groaned and he hit himself with his hammer and he wasn't flat anymore. Ralph and the others were in a dark room. The only light was coming from a strange computer on the far side of the room. Surge went over to it and the others followed.

"I must ask you to look away. I need to enter a top secret code. Surge protectors are the only ones who know the code," Surge explained. They looked away while Surge typed in a code which showed up on the computer screen as large dots. Vanellope tried to look a few times, but Felix blocked her view. Surge pressed a large red button after he'd finished typing the code. "You can look now," He said. The four friends turned around to see the computer screen twist around, then part to reveal a secret door. Surge walked through and the others cautiously followed. The room was about the size of Game central station. There was a huge computer on one side which had every single game title on it.

"Man, you guys sure love computers," Vanellope said as Surge walked over to it. He clicked on _Fix-it Felix Jr. _with a computer mouse and a long list of characters and places and objects showed on one part of the screen. Surge did the same for _Sugar Rush _and _Hero's Duty_. Surge found Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun's codes and clicked on them. Their bios and other information appeared in one corner each. It contained their traits, history, and weapons if they had weapons. At the very bottom there were light blue words.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Surge tapped his chin and read the writing. "It says about taking you to the real world."

"What!" All four of them yelled at once. Surge clicked on the writing and more came up.

"You must go to the real world to help a kid who needs you," Surge told them.

"Isn't that what parents are for?" Calhoun asked.

"I'm not in charge of this. This is your coding!" Surge replied.

"So you're saying we go into the real world: A nine feet tall guy with huge hands, a smidge with a gold hammer ("Hey!" Felix exclaimed), a nine year old girl with sugar in her hair, and a si-fi sergeant with intimidating armour and a huge gun," Ralph asked.

"Yes," Surge answered, simply.

"One thing, how do we get to the real world?" Felix asked.

"Easy, we won't," Calhoun answered.

"I'm not finished yet. Surge clicked some highlighted words on everyone's bio and a picture of bottles with different coloured liquid in them. He clicked on Ralphs and a similar bottle fell out of a thing that looked similar to a claw machine prize hole. Ralph picked it up gazing at the strange red liquid inside.

"Uh…what is this?" Ralph asked, looking from the bottle to Surge and back again.

"It says it's a drink that will allow people to see you," Surge replied. "Apparently, the kid who you're supposed to help is the only one who will be able to see you."

"Thank Mod for that," Calhoun said. Surge gave Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun their bottles, each a different colour. Vanellope's was purple, Felix's was blue and Calhoun's was green. Surge then walked over to a red curtain in the corner of the room which nobody had noticed before. He pulled it aside and revealed a dusty circular platform. Surge blew the dust off of it, choking a little, and stepped aside to show the others.

"What's that?" Felix asked, stepping closer.

"This is a portal. It used to be used to transport game characters into the real world," Surge said.

"Used to? Why not now?" Vanellope asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, there was an incident when a game character went into the real world and never came back. The game was unplugged the next day," Surge explained.

"That reminds me: what will happen to our games?" Felix asked.

"Well, if I manage to adjust the portal correctly, nobody will remember your game except me," Surge replied.

"But how will we get back?" Calhoun asked. Surge walked over to the computer again, pressed a few buttons and walked back to the portal where the friends were awaiting his reply.

"It says that you can only come back once your task is done," Surge shrugged.

"But, there's still one thing that bothers me," Felix began. "There are all sorts of dangers in the real world and if we die outside our games we don't regenerate."

"That's the beauty of this portal. It's impossible for game characters to die in the real world," Surge answered.

"So, I could leap off a cliff holding an anvil and I'd still live?" Vanellope asked.

"That's ridiculous!" Felix scolded the girl.

"Yeah, how could you pick up an anvil?" Ralph joked. He raised his hand for Calhoun to high-five. She didn't. He tried again and again, pushing his hand nearer to her.

"I'm not going to high-five you, Wreck-it," Calhoun finally said, swatting his huge hand away from her.

"So, are you going or not?" Surge asked. The four friends looked at one another.

"Well, it's in my code to help people, so I'm in," Felix decided.

"Who am I to say no to a kick-butt adventure," Vanellope agreed.

"That kid could use someone like me. If they need to get rid of someone annoying, I'll just introduce them to this!" Calhoun said, putting her gun over her shoulder. All eyes were on Ralph, now. Ralph sighed.

"Fine, I'm in," He settled on.

"Great," Surge said. He stepped aside. "Onto the portal please."

The four friends stood onto the portal. Vanellope looked a little frightened, so she held Felix's hand. Felix held onto Calhoun's hand for comfort, too. Ralph grabbed Vanellope's tiny hand with his massive one and Calhoun reluctantly grabbed onto Ralphs. Surge pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever. There was a bright blue flash of light and a buzzing sound and 'zap'! They were gone.


End file.
